


The Killjoys AU

by troubledsouls



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nobody can, ive had this idea for a while now, killjoys, okay yeah this defies canon but w/e, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is fighting for survival.</p><p>(A.K.A. Everyone is a killjoy and nobody can stop me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killjoys AU

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is Car Radio (Radio)  
> Josh is Adrenaline Beat (Adrenaline)  
> Patrick is Angel Chords (Angel)  
> Pete is Crazy Dream (Dream)

"Duck!" Party Poison yells, and Adrenaline Beat ducks. 

The fire flies over Adrenaline's head and he points his gun and fires in the direction it came from and hits something.

There's no time for celebration, however. The two need to get Crazy Dream and get out of there as fast as possible, preferably without dying. 

Party hauls Adrenaline upright and then starts running down the hall. Adrenaline has no choice but to follow. 

They skid around corners, shooting whoever lies in their path. They have a basic idea of where Crazy Dream is, and are heading that way. 

Another shot, another down without a sound, and Party stops outside of a door. "In here." He shoots the lock and kicks the door open. 

Dream is inside, huddling against the far wall, dressed in simple black pants and a t-shirt, feet bare. Party holds out a hand and Dream takes it quickly, pulling himself to his feet. 

"We gotta go." Adrenaline says. He sees more advancing on their position. Alarms are just beginning to blare. 

"Got it." Party nods, and then they run. 

~~~

"I'm pretty sure you're all idiots." Dream says. 

"You're just grumpy about losing your jacket." Angel Chords snaps in response. 

"And my mask! It's a tragedy." Dream sighs. 

"Drama queen." Jet Star rolls his eyes. 

"Shut up."

"At least nobody's dead." Party butts in. "And they can't get info from Dream either."

"Yeah, but Adrenaline got shot." Fun Ghoul points towards the door to their makeshift infirmary.

"Radio's tending to him, he'll be fine."

"Okay, enough about injuries, were you followed?" Kobra Kid asks, crossing his arms. 

Everyone goes silent at that. 

"I don't think so." Party says after a long moment. 

Kobra sighs. "Then you probably were."

"Does this mean we need to move camp?" Angel asks.

"If they know where we are, then yeah."

"Great."

"We'll be fine." Jet leans back onto the wall. 

"But Adrenaline is hurt, it'll be harder to move." Dream points out. 

"Ever the pessimist." Ghoul tsks. 

"It means I'm either right or pleasantly surprised all the time."

"Shut up." Party says. "The thing is, where do we go to and how do we get there?"

"If you were even followed." Angel adds. 

"Kobra is right, we probably were."

"I can't think of anywhere. We might have to be constantly on the move again." Jet sighs. 

"We have the capacity to do that." Ghoul points out. 

"Yeah, but I still really miss that sleek car..."

"It's your fault it got blown up."

"True."

Car Radio takes that moment to step out of the infirmary. "He'll live."

"That's a relief." Party says. "Any idea on when we can move?"

"We can set him in the back." Radio runs his fingers through his hair. "We need to go now?"

"Probably."

"Alright. Give me a minute to get him ready for transport."

Party nods, the turns to the group. "Dream, we'll get you a new jacket soon, I promise. Now, we need to get our asses out to the van!"


End file.
